1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lock devices for electrical connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Connectors having a flat housing body are widely used. The housing body is provided at the front portion with a fitting rectangular cylindrical section for fitting into a mating connector.
Such a connector is disclosed by Japanese patent application Kokai No. 249453/95. As shown in FIG. 6, the connector 50 of the flat type has a rectangular housing body 51 to be fitted into the housing 61 of a mating connector 60. A lock arm 52 extends rearwardly from the middle of an upper face of the housing body 51 and has a pair of extended sections 52A at the rear end. An engaging projection 52B is provided on the upper face of the lock arm 52. A pair of lock release walls 53 are provided on the rear upper face of the housing body 51. Each lock release wall 53 has a lock release face 54 and a fitting groove 55 below the lock release face.
An engaging ridge 62 is provided on the front inner face of the cylindrical section of the housing 61 of the mating connector 60.
When the housing body 51 of the connector 50 is inserted into the housing 61 of the mating connector 60, the engaging projection 52B of the lock arm 52 abuts against the engaging ridge 62 of the mating connector 60 so that the lock arm 52 is flexed downwardly to allow further advance of the housing body 51. When the engaging projection 52B passes the engaging ridge 62, the lock arm 52 snaps to the original position for making a lock to prevent separation of the connector 50 from the mating connector 60.
To remove the connector 50 from the mating connector 60, the lock release walls 53 are squeezed to flex them inwardly so that the extended sections 52A are pushed downwardly along the lock release faces 54 and retained in the fitting grooves 55. Thus, the engaging projection 52B is moved downwardly and released from the engaging ridge 62 of the mating connector 60. Under such conditions, the connector 50 is pulled out of the mating connector 60.
In the above connector, however, the lock release walls 53 project upwardly to a considerable extent, making the connector bulky. In addition, it is necessary to flex the lock release walls 53 to a sufficient amount to push down the extended sections 52A of the lock arm 52. This further elongates the lock release walls 53 and the connector.
The operation position of the lock release walls 53 is shifted from the center of the connector 50 so much that it is frequent to tilt the connector 50. Thus, removal of the connector will not be smooth.